


Jughead Jones: Hurt Me Harder (smut)

by cherry_bvby



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_bvby/pseuds/cherry_bvby
Summary: Summary: After Juggie took his father’s Serpent jacket, Y/N just couldn’t help herself. She was honestly more turned than ever. She wanted it different this time. She wanted Jughead to fuck her like a Serpent would.





	Jughead Jones: Hurt Me Harder (smut)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Total smut. Just full of sin. Choking, biting, lil bit of dirty talk, full on cursing, daddy kink, and probably some bruising. Oooh and some fluff at the end lol.

**Reader’s POV**

Our little make-out session was sadly cut short by a knock on FP’s door. Juggie rushed to find his shirt, as we were half-naked, while I tried my best to cover myself up. Jughead, of course, went out the door, seeing as it was the Southside Serpents. After the whole ‘FP going to jail’ debacle, he was sent to Southside High. Honestly the worst few days of my life. But, we’re good now.

Sort of, anyway I peeped through the window just in time to see one of the guys handing him his father’s old serpent jacket. I could see the smile etched into his face, as he slid his slender arms into those leather sleeves. Jughead was officially a South Side Serpent. His smile faltered, when his greenish-blue eyes met my Y/E/C ones. He thanked his fellow members and slowly sauntered into the warm trailer. He finally looked at me with the most disconsolate face I’ve ever seen. I shook my head as I walked his way. “Y/N I-” I cut him off with a passionate kiss. “Baby, it’s okay. If anything I'm highly turned on.” His eyes were then filled with lust. He grabbed me by the waist, pulling me closer. We went back to where we started, me on the counter with my arms around his neck.

He was trying to get the jacket off, but fuck no baby. You keep that shit on. “No, no, no, you keep this on,” I said, referring to the black leather jacket. He just moaned, and god it was the hottest thing. I pushed him away, as I hopped off the counter. Only to be pushed on the bed. “Not today baby girl.” He mumbled. He spread my legs roughly. “Look at this pretty little kitty.” “What? You just gonna stand there and look, while I fuck myself?” I asked as I slid a finger up my slippery folds. He swatted my hand away. “I’m the only one who gets to do the fucking here, do you understand?”

I muttered. “I said, do you understand?” I spoke louder this time. “Yes, daddy.” He smirked at my submissiveness. “Good girl.” He trailed a hand down my thigh, sending shivers down my spine. He got down onto his knees I could feel his breath on my heat, it made me even wetter. “Please daddy,” I begged him. I wasn’t afraid to beg. I knew it turned him on. “What do you want daddy to do?” “I want you to eat me.” I groaned out. “Too bad, darling” He growled. I was so frustrated. How could he do this to me? I was going to protest, but once I saw the look in his eyes, I shut my fucking mouth.

Juggie was never this controlling. I fucking love it. He climbed on top of me. “We’re going to do something even better.” He said as he ground his hips against mine. Causing both of us to moan. I reached down to his waist. Pulling him closer to me, so I could unbutton his pants. He sat up, pulling his pants down, mid-thigh as his cock sprung out against his stomach. He positioned himself at my entrance. I jerked my hips into air, trying to get some type of action. I moaned as I felt his tip dig into my heat. I could see the pleasure spread across his face. He wasted no time thrusting himself into me. I nearly screamed at the contact. God, it felt so good. His moaning was making everything better. I could feel his grip on my thigh. There’s definitely gonna be a bruise there tomorrow. “Oh my god, I’m so close daddy.” His thrusts were getting faster. “I want you to choke me. Please choke me daddy.”

I managed to get out. He wrapped his slim fingers around my throat. Giving it a squeeze. “Harder” I moaned. He squeezed harder this time. Hard enough. I could feel myself getting light headed as my orgasm was starting to build up in my belly. Jughead was thrusting harder than ever before. It was great. “I’m so close daddy.” “Me too, baby,” He was getting sloppy. I could tell he reached his climax. I felt dizzy as I came down from my orgasmic high. He pulled out and collapsed beside me. I wrapped my arms around him as I turned onto my side. “My baby is just like his daddy now.” “You’re not disappointed that I’m a Serpent?” “God no. I have no problem at all with you being one. I’m not like everyone else in Riverdale. I still love you with all my heart Jughead.” He smiled “I love you too.”


End file.
